The Reason
by Karii Malfoy
Summary: La cosa es… que estoy cansado de ser solo tu amigo… de conformarme con vernos a escondidas cuando quiero todo de ti... -Pero lo que más me molesta es tenerte tan jodidamente cerca… y no poder besarte.


_**Le pedí a una amiga que me dijera que tal me había quedado este fic y me contó que no había podido encontrarlo, me puse a revisar y yo tampoco lo encontré, así que lo subiré de nuevo, a ver si funciona...**_

_**Revisando entre mis cosas viejas encontré un viejo Disckman y una caja con mis CDs de cuando era una adolescente, justo después de "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana, encontré esta muy muy linda y muy muy adolescente canción de Hoobastank y se me vino a la mente esta historia, ustedes diran que tal… Yo no soy muy amiga de los song-fics, pero nada pierdo con probar, así que le dí una oportunidad a este fic. También es un agradecimiento a todas las que leyeron "Siete minutos en el cielo"; en serio, no esperaba el éxito que esa historia tuvo... no esperaba tanto para un one-shot. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta también. Obviamente, el soundtarck es la canción The Reason, de Hoobastank **_http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0&feature=fvst

_**Disclaimer: **__es divertido hallar una forma novedosa de decir que no soy JK. Cita semi-textual de la Cámara Secreta y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Mi voz es horrorosa, así que la canción tampoco es mía D:_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

**The Reason**

_Hermione,_

_No soy una persona perfecta..._

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en el nicho de una de las altas ventanas del pasillo de Transfiguración. Había llegado muy temprano a clase y aún los de tercer curso no salían de su lección con McGonagall, así que decidió leer sus apuntes para mantenerse al día. Escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose por el pasillo de piedra, resonando sobre el ruido de las clases y levantó la vista. En el otro extremo se hallaba Draco Malfoy, todo soberbia y aristocracia. Dirigió su atención de nuevo al libro, decidida a llevar la fiesta en paz. Tal vez si se quedaba callada y hacia como si no lo hubiese notado él no trataría de pelear con ella, que era lo usual. Tal vez si no veía a Harry o a Ron, no vería la necesidad de iniciar una batalla verbal, que muy seguramente terminaría en duelo.

No tuvo suerte.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende ver a la _sangre-sucia_ leyendo? Si es una rata de biblioteca.

-Malfoy, déjame en paz, la verdad es que hoy no quiero pelear contigo ni con nadie, por favor, hagamos como si el otro no existiera.

-No te sientes tan valiente sin cara-rajada y su fiel secuaz, la comadreja; lo que en verdad me sorprende es que no estén contigo, compartiendo esa actitud tan… Gryffindor.

Hermione suspiró profundo y contó mentalmente hasta diez para no contestarle como debería. Lo miró por última vez antes de volver a su lectura. Rogándole a Merlín y Morgana que decidiera irse. La verdad Draco estaba sorprendido, esperaba que ella se levantara de su lugar y lo insultara de alguna manera, para después irse a las amenazas y que incluso lo volviera a golpear como en tercero. Pero ella volteo la página, sin siquiera mirarlo y continuo leyendo como si nada.

Eso no le gustaba, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de toda la atención, y que ahora aquella chica a quien se había dedicado a torturar desde segundo decidiera ignorarlo lo enojaba. Él era el descendiente de orgullosas generaciones de sangre pura, rico, inteligente y bien parecido. Criado como un príncipe. En pocas palabras, él era simplemente perfecto. Y en ese instante quería gritarle a ella todo eso, quería hacerle ver que era un ser inferior que no merecía ni respirar el mismo aire que él. La miró decidido a lanzar otro de sus comentarios hirientes, pero se detuvo, incomodo. Tal vez era mejor simplemente marcharse de allí.

_Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho..._

Se encontraba de nuevo en Malfoy Manor y a diferencia de otras veces, no quería estar ahí a pesar de sus lujos y comodidades. Prefería mil veces volver a Hogwarts que pasar las navidades rodeado de mortífagos amigos de su padre. Pero en especial, quería alejarse de su tía Bellatrix. Esa mujer le daba escalofríos.

Una tarde, mientras observaba el diseño del techo de su habitación, muerto del aburrimiento, su elfo personal le anunció que solicitaban su presencia en las mazmorras. Se puso pálido, reconociendo el destino que hoy lo esperaba. Era cierto que aun no tenia la marca, pero aun así, debía probar su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Se puso su túnica negra y bajó, sintiéndose mareado, no quería hacerlo.

Abajo lo esperaban su tía y su padre, ambos sonriendo como si estuvieran de fiesta. Esas sonrisas maniacas que no indicaban nada bueno. Al entrar en una oscura celda de las mazmorras pudo vislumbrar un bulto en el suelo. Un chico de más o menos su edad y que le parecía remotamente conocido. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, al igual que su cabello, que se paraba en todas direcciones. No lloraba, pero de su garganta salían sonidos parecidos a gruñidos, ahogados por el sucio trapo con el que le habían tapado la boca.

Bellatrix se acercó a donde estaba el muchacho y se puso en cuclillas, con una daga plateada en su mano y una mirada maquiavélica en el rostro. Quitó la mordaza y llevo la daga hasta la mejilla de su victima donde la hundió, causando una herida larga. El chico apretó los ojos y ahogo un gemido de dolor. Era valiente, muy valiente y Draco sintió que iba a vomitar en aquel instante.

-Basta Bella, deja algo para Draco, además recuerda que no nos sirve muerto –la voz de Lucius resonó en el recinto- hijo, acércate a nuestro invitado, es de mala educación no saludar.

Draco se dirigió titubeante a donde antes se encontraba su tía y el aire se le congeló en los pulmones. Ese chico de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños estudiaba en Hogwarts. Iba un año después que él y pertenecía a Ravenclaw, aun llevaba el uniforme. Se llamaba Harvey Swanson, cuyo padre pertenecía al ministerio. Recordaba haber cruzado palabra alguna vez con él, le había parecido bastante listo, a pesar de ser mestizo. En los ojos de Harvey brilló el reconocimiento y por un instante pareció que le pedía ayuda con la mirada. Draco cerró los ojos y murmuro '_Crucio_', apuntándolo con su varita… sus gritos de dolor jamás se borrarían de su cabeza.

_Pero continúo aprendiendo…_

Draco subió al Expreso Hogwarts, aliviado y confundido. Quería alejarse de todo. Del dolor, de la guerra, de Voldemort y del futuro que se cernía amenazante sobre sus cabezas. Suspiro y se acomodó en un vagón solitario, agradeciendo no haberse encontrado aun con sus compañeros de casa. Afuera logró vislumbrar una cabellera castaña y despeinada, más parecida a un nido de pájaros que a otra cosa. Granger se estaba despidiendo de sus padres con cálidos abrazos. Volteó a mirarlo, solo un segundo, aun con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios y Draco comenzó a temblar. Aquellos ojos marrones le recordaban a Harvey y las muchas veces que lo torturo, con el corazón encogido y los ojos cerrados. Recordó la horribles pesadillas donde lo único que oía era los espantosos gritos de dolor, donde solo veía ojos inyectados en sangre. Gruesas gotas escaparon de sus ojos, oscureciendo la tela de su túnica… lágrimas de remordimiento, de culpa.

Para Hermione, la extraña reacción de Draco Malfoy no pasó desapercibida. Desde donde estaba podía ver la silueta dibujada contra la ventana del vagón. Le pareció que los hombros le temblaban, como cuando se llora. Borró la idea de su cabeza, si ese chico era en verdad Draco Malfoy, era imposible que estuviera llorando, tal vez se estaba burlando de ella. Subió al tren, buscando un vagón que no estuviese lleno, ya que Harry y Ron se habían quedado en el castillo y ella probablemente haría este viaje sola. Abrió muchos compartimentos llenos de chicos alegres y bulliciosos antes de encontrar uno donde solo estaba un chico. Pidió permiso y asumió el silencio como una aceptación, así que se hizo lugar en el banco frente a… Draco Malfoy. Casi grita al notar que su compañero era nada más y nada menos que su pesadilla personal. Se lleno de valor y paciencia, esperando que el chico al darse cuenta quien era, la echara de allí… pero nada pasó. Los minutos siguieron andando y Draco Malfoy no cambió de posición ni un centímetro, mirando por la ventana, mientras el tren se ponía en marcha.

-¿No me vas a echar de aquí, Malfoy? –Preguntó incrédula Hermione-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te eche? –respondió Draco en un tono aburrido-.

-No es eso, es solo que yo soy Hermione Granger y tu eres Draco Malfoy… -no supo como continuar-.

-Duh, ¿y? –ahora el rubio parecía completamente desinteresado-.

-¿Estas enfermo o algo?

Por pura costumbre Hermione estiró el brazo y puso el dorso de su mano contra la frente de Draco, como para tomarle la temperatura. En seguida se dio cuenta de la familiaridad del gesto y se sintió avergonzada, pero cuando fue a retirar la mano, Draco puso la suya encima, reteniéndola. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La castaña se ruborizó y bajó la vista, evitando mirar de nuevo, la delgada línea de sus labios.

-Eres cálida –murmuro el chico de forma casi inaudible-.

Hermione abrió la boca, de puro estupor.

-Granger, cierra la boca si no quieres que te entren moscas.

_Nunca quise hacerte eso…_

Después del extraño incidente del Expreso Hogwarts, nada volvió a ser igual entre Hermione y Draco. Ya no había insultos en los pasillos, ni durante las clases. Y había veces que la castaña estaba segura que el chico la estaba observando de una manera extraña, como si la estudiara. Incluso en alguna ocasión, le había cedido el paso al entrar al Gran Comedor. La Gryffindor no sabía si regocijarse o preocuparse.

Draco, por otro lado, había comenzado a investigar en la biblioteca acerca de los orígenes de la magia. Pasaba horas leyendo tomos y tomos… hasta se atrevió a pedirle un permiso a Severus para revisar en la sesión prohibida. Nunca logro encontrar nada que justificara satisfactoriamente la teoría de la superioridad y la pureza de la sangre. Además, si los rumores eran ciertos, el mismo Voldemort era un mestizo, al igual que su padrino. Sintió como si toda su existencia, cada cosa que sabía y en la que creía, estaba basada en mentiras. Estaba furioso, desencantado. Todo en lo que lo habían instruido desde la niñez se desbarataba ante sus ojos como un castillo de naipes ante un soplo de brisa.

Unas mesas más allá vio a Granger. Sentada frente a una mesa repleta de tomos polvorientos, rollos de pergamino, envases de tinta y plumas. Parecía ocupada y feliz. Despreocupada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como encerrada en una burbuja ajena a la realidad. La ira creció en su interior, ciega y sin dirección. Se levantó de su propia mesa y camino hasta donde ella se encontraba. A pesar de que el no había sido para nada sigiloso, ella pareció no notar su llegada, así que él cerró el libro que ella leía de un golpe.

-Todo, todo esto es tu culpa y de los de tu clase, maldita _sangre-sucia_ –tan pronto las palabras abandonaron su boca, se sintió arrepentido, de verdad no creía que ellos tuviesen nada que ver, mucho menos _ella_.

En el rostro de Hermione, Draco pudo reconocer un leve gesto de dolor, como si su acusación la hubiese herido. No quería verla así, la empezaba a valorar ahora que la había separado de capas y capas de prejuicios. Ella era todo lo contrario a él mismo; buena, noble, dulce, la encarnación de lo que es correcto. Estiró su mano para limpiarle una pequeña mancha de polvo que tenia en la mejilla y la dejo ahí, sintiéndose preso de emociones extrañas, demasiado fuertes para encararlas. Ella se apoyó en su caricia y cerró los ojos.

-Sé como te sientes, Malfoy –hablo por fin después de un rato, cuando Draco retiró lentamente su mano- estoy aquí para cuando quieras hablar… sin presiones.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de Hermione, Draco correspondió con una más pequeña. Al fin el rubio reunió fuerzas para irse. Sintiéndose un poco mejor al saberse respaldado.

_Y tengo que decirte antes de marcharme…_

-¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Draco? –Le interrogó Severus, luego de que el joven aceptase la ayuda que Dumbledore le ofrecía-.

-Lo estoy, no tengo nada más que pensar –la voz del Slytherin era firme- solo prométanme que mi Madre también será protegida, a cualquier precio.

-Por supuesto, señor Malfoy –intervino por primera vez el director, sonriéndole paternalmente al chico- puede estar seguro que desplegare todos mis esfuerzos para que nada afecte a Narcissa, de cualquier forma, ella es tan inocente de esto como usted.

Draco asintió suavemente, sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez en meses. Sabía que Voldemort no lo solicitaría mientras aun estuviera en Hogwarts y esperaba que Potter y la Orden se encargaran de todo el asunto de la guerra antes de graduarse. Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a salir de la oficina del Director, cuando la voz de este lo detuvo.

-Señor Malfoy, por seguridad, usted será trasladado a uno de los escondites de la orden tan pronto como el curso finalice.

_Que solo quiero que sepas…_

Dos días después, extenuado y sin poder dormir, Draco decidió tomarle la palabra a Hermione Granger. La encontró sola, sentada en el nicho de una de las ventanas del pasillo de transfiguración. Sonrió un poco al recordar el rumbo que había tomado el mundo para que este encuentro fuera tan distinto del otro. Como la vez anterior, al acercarse él, la castaña no levanto la vista del libro que tenia en el regazo.

-Necesito hablar –declaró, un poco nervioso de que su pedido fuese rechazado- pero no ahora…

-Malfoy, hola –una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la Gryffindor- esta bien, supongo que hay mucho por decir y este no es el mejor lugar.

-Gracias –el rubio se sintió aliviado de que ella aceptara escucharlo- ¿te parece bien si nos encontramos cerca de la estatua de 'Caruso, el caníbal' esta noche después de las rondas?

-Vale, nos vemos –y volvió a concentrarse en el libro-.

Después que la figura del rubio se perdiera en el pasillo, Hermione se levantó de su lugar, demasiado inquieta para seguir leyendo. De todas las cosas que le habían pasado desde que recibió la visita de la Profesora Sprout anunciándole que era una bruja, ella y Draco Malfoy hablándose en términos amistosos estaba entre las más extrañas. De algo estaba segura, aun no le contaría a Harry y Ron; ese par se opondría enseguida, alegando que Malfoy no tenia buenas intenciones. Dejaría pasar esta noche, para ver que tal les iba, si lograban tratarse civilizadamente. Si todo salía bien, en poco tiempo acudiría a sus amigos.

***

Hermione finalizó sus deberes de prefectura faltando un cuarto para las diez y se encamino al sitio que él rubio le había indicado como punto de encuentro. La estatua le resultaba ligeramente escalofriante. Un hombre que sostenía con el tenedor lo que parecía ser un ojo; confiaba en que Draco no tardaría.

Cinco minutos después, el Slytherin se acercó a ella por la esquina opuesta en completo silencio. Se ubicó detrás de ella y no resistió la tentación de jalarle un mechón de cabello que se mecía en la suave brisa. La castaña dio un respingo y volteo a mirarlo con grandes ojos asustados. La escena era tan graciosa, ella con el cabello revuelto (no que eso fuera novedad), las mejillas y la nariz rojas de frio, y los ojos marrones grandes como platos por el susto.

-La valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto hablan… -comentó el rubio con un dejo de risa en la voz-.

-_Caruso_ me pone un poco nerviosa –aceptó ella derrotada- pero no vinimos a hablar de los valores de mi casa.

-Cierto, gracias por venir.

-No hay de que.

Draco se dirigió a la estatua y con su varita tocó el ojo, logrando que la figura de piedra se moviera para dar acceso a una pequeña sala. Se apresuró a explicarle a su acompañante que la había descubierto por casualidad, un día que esquivaba clases y desde ese entonces era su 'refugio'. Hermione observó la habitación con curiosidad, descubriendo pequeños vestigios de la presencia anterior del Slytherin allí. Ranas de chocolate y otras chucherías, algunos útiles escolares y un par de prendas de vestir esparcidas por el lugar demostraban que era territorio del rubio.

-Vengo aquí para pensar.

-Llamen al Profeta, ¡Draco Malfoy piensa! –Exclamó la castaña con sarcasmo, pero se corrigió enseguida- lo lamento, es difícil superar años de comentarios belicosos.

-Te entiendo, solo espero que nos acostumbremos pronto a tener conversaciones decentes.

El significado de esa oración cayó sobre ellos, creando un silencio incomodo. Habría más encuentros futuros si sobrevivían esa noche.

_Que he encontrado una razón para mí…_

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban todas las noches después de las rondas durante los meses que siguieron al primer encuentro. Cada vez se conocían más y más. Atrás habían quedado los momentos embarazosos. Ahora disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, descubriéndose, hablando de cualquier cosa.

Draco se había atrapado mirándola más de seguido, sonriendo cuando pensaba en ella, impaciente porque llegaran las diez de la noche y pudieran sentarse a discutir un sinfín de asuntos. En ella había encontrado un oasis de tranquilidad, en medio de la angustia de no saber que pasaría mañana.

Hermione se miró al espejo del baño de prefectos por última vez, confirmando que todo estuviera en orden. Se sonrojó al descubrir que se esforzaba para verse arreglada, que no bonita, antes de escaparse a la estatua de 'Caruso, el canibal'. Era tonto siquiera imaginarse que Draco se fijaría en ella fuera de lo platónico. Tenían una linda relación, que se acercaba a la amistad, todavía muy frágil, pero fortaleciéndose de a poco; y ella no quería dañarla con falsas pretensiones.

A la diez y cinco, Draco entró a _su_ salita, para encontrar a Hermione dormida en el único sofá de la estancia. El siempre llegaba quince minutos después que ella, que generalmente lo esperaba leyendo. Pero los exámenes finales habían comenzado y la castaña debía estar agotada de tanto estudio. Porque si algo le reconocía Draco a la chica, era el empeño que le colocaba a cada actividad académica. Se la quedo mirando, indeciso. Al final, se acomodo en el piso, apoyando su espalda en el sofá, de manera que pudiera observarla mientras dormía.

El sutil aroma de la chica lo envolvió, chocolate y lilas. Se sintió mareado y extasiado, contemplando cada rasgo y cada peca del placido rostro de la durmiente. Hermione abrió los ojos y él se alejó, para no asustarla.

-Hola, bella durmiente.

***

Hermione caminaba despreocupadamente por un pasillo solitario, cuando se sintió empujada contra la pared de piedra. Cerró los ojos de manera automática, pero los abrió pronto, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy mirándola muy de cerca.

-Malfoy, me asustaste –murmuró, nerviosa por la cercanía- ¿pasa algo?

-Si, pasa algo –respondió él con amargura- estoy harto de esta situación, pero esto tiene que acabar ya.

-De qué… ¿a qué demonios te refieres? –La voz de Hermione era una mezcla entre titubeante y enojada- no me digas que ya no quieres hablar conmigo, que te hartaste de esta _sangre-sucia._

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarte de esa forma! –Al ver la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de la castaña, Draco continuó- discúlpame, no es eso… pero si tiene que ver contigo…

-Entonces, dímelo.

-La cosa es… que estoy cansado de ser solo tu amigo… de conformarme con vernos a escondidas cuando quiero todo de ti –con cada frase, Draco iba cerrando irremediablemente el espacio que existía entre los dos.

-Pero lo que más me molesta es tenerte tan jodidamente cerca… y no poder besarte –Hermione abrió la boca y balbuceo algo, incapaz de articular una respuesta coherente, aturdida como estaba y con el cálido aliento del rubio acariciándole los labios.

-Y esa mierda, Hermione Jane Granger, se acaba en este mismo instante…

Y sin darle tiempo de pensar la besó, imprimiéndole demasiada fuerza, demasiada pasión, incapaz de contener ahora las emociones que hace tanto lo estaban agobiando; ahogándose en la dulzura que solo en esa chica encontraba.

Pronto no les alcanzo el mundo. Labios húmedos, lenguas cálidas, manos traviesas que querían explorar, conocer, descubrir. Terminaron en el suelo, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello revuelto; con los labios hinchados y los ojos húmedos; con ganas de que ese momento no terminara jamás, de extenderse y perderse en el otro. Diciéndose en silencio tantas cosas que las palabras no podían explicar.

_Para cambiar lo que solía ser…_

-Malfoy está raro, ¿no creen? –comentó Harry en el desayuno, el último lunes del curso-.

Hermione boqueo, sin saber que decir, ante el comentario de uno de sus mejores amigos. Era normal que Harry sospechara de la actitud de Draco, con el cese de hostilidades del Slytherin hacia ellos. Agradeció a Merlín que su reacción pasara desapercibida y decidió hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Si, apenas si nos mira en los pasillos.

Esto si que era el colmo; que Harry notara el cambio era una cosa, pero que Ron, quien normalmente era ajeno del mundo que lo rodeaba (a menos que se tratara de comida o Quidditch) también se hubiera dado cuenta le resultaba preocupante.

-Hermione, ¿escuchaste lo qué dije? ¿Qué opinas? –Ahora Harry se dirigía directamente a ella.

-Yo no me he dado cuenta de nada –comentó y siguió leyendo el Profeta como si nada.

Claro que Draco Malfoy estaba raro, y ella sabía perfectamente porque, solo que no creía adecuado contarles a sus amigos, aun. No después del rumbo que había tomado todo. No ahora que aprovechaban cualquier instante a solas para besarle en cualquier rincón abandonado, como si el mundo no les alcanzara. Después de su primer beso, la relación entre los dos había evolucionado en un algo demasiado fuerte y extraño para darle nombre.

_Una razón para empezar de nuevo…_

-¡Eres una estúpida _sangre-sucia_! ¿Cómo te atreves? –el grito resonó en los pasillos de las mazmorras, atrayendo la atención de todos los estudiantes que revoloteaban por los alrededores.

-¡Cállate Parkinson! –y cuando todos esperaban ver a Harry Potter o a Ron Weasley alzándose en defensa de su mejor amiga, la voz clara y firme de Draco Malfoy los dejo desconcertados.

-Todo el jodido colegio sabe que le tienes envidia a Granger porque tu nunca podrás ser tan inteligente, querida y hermosa como ella –siseo amenazante- así que te advierto, que si vuelves a decirle así o a insultarla de cualquier otra forma, vas a pagarla caro ¿entendido?

Pansy asintió y se alejó de allí, lo más rápido que su orgullo pisoteado le permitió.

Este pequeño evento ocurrió en el pasillo de Pociones, repleto de estudiantes que entraban o salían de clase con Snape y que miraban confundidos la escena, más ahora que Hermione Granger se había acercado a su caballero salvador y lo abrazaba con fuerza, estrechándolo contra si; y lo que era aun más extraño, el le correspondía el abrazo.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Pasado el estupor inicial, aquel inocente pasillo se transformó en un infierno del chisme, donde las suposiciones e hipótesis más extrañas daban cabida para explicar el hecho de que una pareja tan dispar como Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, estuviera junta.

_Siento haberte herido, es algo con lo que debo vivir día a día…_

…_**-**__**Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido qu**__**e comprar su acceso**__**—observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía.**_

_**Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**_

—_**Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa **__**sangre sucia **__**—espetó él**__**…**_

Draco observaba las llamas en silencio, recordando todas las veces que había herido a Hermione en el pasado, se sentía terrible, como si un gran peso se hubiese instalado en el corazón por todas las veces que la insultó y la menosprecio, todo a causa de estúpidos prejuicios. No entendía como había sido capaz de actuar así contra ella, sin notar lo maravillosa que era, la sublime sencillez que la rodeaba. No se sentía capaz de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos sin pedirle perdón.

_Y todo el dolor que te hice pasar…_

_**Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Delante po dían ver a Malfoy, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y miraba ha cia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose.**_

—_**No servirá de mucho, Ron —le dijo Hagrid con triste za, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo—. Lucius Malfoy tie ne a la Comisión en el bolsillo. Sólo me aseguraré de que el tiempo que le queda a **__**Buckbeak **__**sea el más feliz de su vida. Se lo debo...**_

_**Hagrid dio media vuelta y volvió a la cabaña, cubriéndo se el rostro con el pañuelo.**_

_**-¡Mírenlo**__** cómo llora!**_

_**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.**_

_**-**__**¿Ha**__**n**__** visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —**__**Dijo**__** Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!**_

_**Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:**_

_**¡PLAF!**_

_**Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry; Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atóni tos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.**_

_**-**__**¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid!, **__**¡pequeña cucaracha estúpida y malvada!**_

_**-**__**¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando suje tarle la mano.**_

_**-**__**Suéltame, Ron.**_

_**Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer.**_

_**-**__**Vámonos —musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmo rras.**_

_**-**__**¡Hermione! —dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sor presa.**_

_**-**__**¡Harry, espe**__**ro que le ganes en la final de Q**__**uidditch! —dijo Hermione chillando—. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!**_

Aún se hallaba hundido en los recuerdos infames de su infancia cercana, en la que solo se había dedicado a hacer miserable la vida de los demás. El incidente de la cachetada, en especial, era algo que no se le olvidaría jamás. La fuerza, la nobleza y la valentía de Hermione habían existido desde siempre, solo que el no había querido reconocerlo en aquel entonces. Pensativo se acarició la mejilla que seis años atrás había recibido el golpe, pensando en la mejor manera de resarcir el daño que le había causado con sus acciones pasadas a esa Gryffindor que ahora ocupaba cada pensamiento.

_Y ser aquel que recoja tus lágrimas…_

Draco no había visto a Hermione desde que la defendió en el pasillo. Bueno, si la había visto, pero no se había encontrado con ella; así que cuando una lechuza se acerco a él, llevando un sobre con su nombre escrito en el dorso con la letra menudo y prolija de la castaña, no dudo un segundo en abrirla y leer.

_D.M_

_Encuéntrame en __nuestro__ lugar en una hora, urgente._

_H.G_

El escueto contenido lo dejo desconcertado. No era que se escribieran a menudo, pero cuando lo hacían, usualmente para cambiar la fecha de algún encuentro, las notas eran algo más largas y personales. Se apresuró a colocarse presentable y salió de las mazmorras con rumbo a la estatua de _Caruso, el caníbal_.

Al entrar a la salita la encontró vacía, así que enseguida miró su reloj, comprobando que había llegado muy temprano. Encendió el fuego en la chimenea y se sentó en el único sofá, esperando impaciente la llegada de Hermione.

Quince minutos después, ella entraba a su refugio con los ojos hinchados y lágrimas aún resbalándose sobre sus mejillas, trato de decirle algo, pero los sollozos la ahogaban. Así que el la estrechó contra sí y limpió una a una sus lágrimas, para luego depositar un fervoroso beso sobre sus ojos. Así pasó una hora, y la chica consiguió calmarse un poco.

-Harry y Ron me odian.

-Es toda mi culpa, asumo, no debí revelarnos de esa manera.

-No, no, eso estuvo bien –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- gracias… Harry y Ron se enojaron porque no les dije antes. No es que no te odien, pero hubieran preferido que yo les contara todo a enterarse por viles chismes en el comedor; sienten que los he traicionado.

-Hablare con ellos –fue la única respuesta del rubio, antes de besarla como si mañana no existiera.

_Y he encontrado una razón para mostrar, una parte de mí que no conoces…_

-Malfoy, ¿no te basta con robarte a nuestra amiga? Ahora viniste a restregárnoslo en la cara –el ácido recibimiento de Harry le confirmó a Hermione que las cosas iban a ser difíciles.

Se encontraban junto al lago, bajo la escasa luz del crepúsculo. Ella mano a mano con Draco, preparados para enfrentar su destino. Harry y Ron los miraban desde las raíces de un viejo abeto, con cara de pocos amigos, Ron especialmente colorado al notar sus manos enlanzadas.

-No Potter, vine a pedir disculpas.

Ante aquella afirmación hasta Hermione abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Ella esperaba que Draco les explicara a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos desde aquella vez en el tren. Harry y Ron portaban sus propias muecas de sorpresa. Siendo el último incapaz de parar de parpadear. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado que se disculparía con ellos, lo que vino después los dejo aun más sorprendidos.

-Durante todos estos años, no he hecho más que causarles problemas e insultarlos. Mis prejuicios obraron parte, por supuesto, pero hace tiempo dejamos de ser niños y me avergüenza no haber sido capaz de ver por encima de mis propias ideas de superioridad.

-Pero sobretodo, estoy muy arrepentido por haber sido aún más ruin con Hermione, tratándola como sino fuese digna de respirar el mismo aire que yo, cuando yo soy quien no es digno siquiera de tomar su mano… y he aquí que lo estoy haciendo, porque ella es capaz de dejar a un lado todo lo que alguna vez la hice sufrir y aprendió a quererme, roto y maltrecho; y en el camino me curo-.

-Así que Potter, Weasley; por el bien de ella y de la Orden, espero que ustedes y yo seamos capaces de actuar con madurez entre nosotros-.

Y con extendió su mano libre para estrechar la de ellos. Primero Harry la tomó, titubeante… unos minutos después, aparentemente conmocionado, Ron la tomo también.

_La razón para todo lo que hago…_

La batalla en Hogwarts se volvía más cruel minuto a minuto. Rayos de luz roja, verde y azul iban de un lado hacia otro, a veces dando en el blanco, otras veces fallando. Hermione corría frenética por los pasillos del colegio, esquivando maldiciones, buscando desesperadamente a Draco. A pocos metros de la sala de menesteres se hallaban él y Lucius Malfoy, ensalzados en una pelea a muerte. Hermione dudo en intervenir, ese era asunto de Draco solamente, y solo a él le concernía el destino de su padre, el perpetrador de su pasado sufrimiento.

-Cruc…

-¡Expelliarmus! ¡Petrificus Totalus! –la respuesta de Draco fue más rápida, haciendo volar a su padre contra el muro e inmovilizándolo inmediatamente- Lucius Abraxhas Malfoy, por todos tus crímenes, te espera una vida en Azkaban.

No podía estar segura, por el humo y el polvo que se alzaba a su alrededor, pero Hermione juraría que los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Y la razón eres tú…_

Años después, sentada en la sala del Chateau Malfoy, en la Riviera francesa, Hermione leia la carta que Draco había escrito para ella cinco años atrás, por si no lograba sobrevivir en batalla… y que al final llego a sus manos por casualidad, ya cuando todo había pasado hace tanto. Ya cuando ambos tenían a los pequeños Orion y Aries y eran felices hace mucho. Pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas de emoción, porque ella también había encontrado en Draco una razón para ser feliz.

_**Ya sé, ya sé, un final muy soso…**_

_**Tomates a estribor…**_

_**¿Y un review a babor?**_

_**Hasta la próxima,**_

_Karii Malfoy_

…_travesura realizada._


End file.
